1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fastener or the like for use in affixing papers to a bulletin board or wall. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible fastener or pin which is not easily dislodged.
2. Prior Art
Many types of fasteners or retainers are known and in common use today for mounting papers or the like to a surface. For example, thumb tacks and the like have long been known. One variation of the thumb tack which has become popular in recent years is the "push pin". This type of retainer has a pin extending outwardly from a handle or "push" portion which is graspable by the fingers of the user. Unfortunately, push pins have one inherent drawback, in that, when used in a surface other than cork, they easily fall out of the surface in which they are pressed. For example, if these push pins are used to attach papers or the like to drywall, the push pins may fall out with the subsequent loss of attachment of the paper to the drywall material.
Another common application in which these push pins are less than optimal is in attaching material to divider walls in "modular" offices, which are in common use today. These push pins cannot consistently retain themselves in attachment to the dividing walls that define the modular office.
While the art has devised many fasteners, it is to be appreciated that there has not been, heretofore, a universal fastener of the type under consideration which is applicable to many types of surfaces.
For example, Grove, U.S. Pat. No. 677,509 discloses a device for holding two portions of a cloth skirt fastened together. The device of Grove includes a thin flat plate having hooks secured thereto, the hooks being bent in the general shape of fishhooks.
Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 1,252,237 discloses a metal device having four prongs for attaching a price ticket or the like to an article or garment, but which is not applicable to the attachment of papers or the like to a wall or other vertical surface.
Potts, U.S. Pat. No. 2,352,407 discloses a bendable fastener formed from a length of metal wire, and is analogous to a staple.
Tinnerman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,390,751 discloses a modified staple adapted to secure a layer to a support. The staple of Tinnerman has a body, the ends of which are provided with integral return bends with downwardly extending legs, the legs being substantially parallel to one another. The device of Tinnerman appears particularly suited for assembling furniture or the like.
Schwartz, U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,849 discloses a fastener for drapery headings and the like. The fastener of Schwartz includes a spring metal strap having prongs or points on opposed ends thereof, paired with a relatively rigid rod or wire having a hook formed therein by bending.
Goodman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,178 discloses decorative appliques mountable on articles such as hair brushes, rings, etc. Each applique of Goodman has a pair of projections extending from the back thereof, the projection being substantially parallel to one another. These parallel projections are forced into passages in the article to be decorated, the passages diverging outwardly from a parallel configuration. The divergence of the passages from parallel bends the projections on the applique and creates tension in deforming the projections to retain the applique on the article.
While the prior art discloses various types of fasteners and methods of attaching articles together, a need still exists in the art for a retainer which is usable in mounting papers or the like to a vertical wall, which is insertable into such a wall without passages being previously formed therein, and which is capable of gripping the wall in order to retain itself in an engagement therewith.